A New Life
by The-Major's-Lieutenant
Summary: Isabella Swan is an old vampire who is on the run from the Volturi. She has just come out of hiding and decides to become a police officer in the rainy dull town of Forks. Along the way she encounters Seth Clearwater -a lonely orphan boy who needs her, and a soul mate that she never thought she would have.


_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – Sorry for the really long wait. This story was originally posted on a different site so that is why this chapter is so short. This is also the first story that I had ever posted before. _

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

_Chapter One_

_**Bella's POV**_

Well Forks Washington is where I'm heading now. I had been in the dark for two centuries not going anywhere not doing anything except hunting. Only when it was needed and I can last a good while without hunting. A restraint I have developed during my time.

I decided to disappear because the Volturi had almost gotten me in Vermont. I barely escaped but, I did. When I did I hid for what seemed like a few years. It turned out to be two centuries. So I acquired some money and bought a car along with other essentials needed to live on.

Now I was driving to Forks and from the New York and Canadian wilderness it was a long way to drive. Good thing I don't need to sleep. It was one of those rare times that I needed to hunt so I pulled over. I always hunted animals people blood was revolting to me for some odd reason.

As soon as I got out the revolting smell of human blood hit my nose I ran towards it wondering if the human was okay when I got there I saw two blood covered bodies and a little boy covered in blood. The little boy was probably fourteen at the most so maybe he wasn't so little. He was covered in what had to be his parents blood. He was sobbing. Whatever did this was a cruel animal, human, or creature. I immediately felt sorry for the boy and felt a deep connection with him as if I was meant to find him.

"Are you okay?" I asked though I knew clearly this boy was not okay.

"My…my…oh mom… dad… are you a…a… an… angel?" He said through sobs I chuckled lightly and ran to him quickly.

"No I'm afraid not. Come with me let me take care of you. I won't hurt you." I said to him.

He nodded and after touching both of his bloody parents lovingly he let me pull him up. I quickly swept him into my arms and he cried into my chest as I ran us to a river near the road where my car was.

"What… are you?" He asked suddenly I smiled gently at him.

"I'll tell you soon. First tell me your name and what happened okay?" I said as I sat him down gently and rushed to my car and grabbed some clothes and towels.

"My name is Seth and my parents let's just say aren't the greatest okay. Scratch that they don't even deserve to be called parents. Still they are family whether I liked them or not. Well they went for a hike but never came back so I went out to look for them and that's what I found." He answered emotionlessly.

This saddened me how could someone treat another person like that. Parenthood was a gift that too many humans took advantage of.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Bella. Uuh Seth do you mind if I take care of you. Although you need to know that I'm a vampire." He gasped.

"I don't drink blood from humans. I drink blood from animals. Human blood is revolting to me. So no worries there. I feel a deep connection with you like I was meant to find you and take care of you. That is if you want." I whispered

"Alright does that mean I get to call you mom then?" He asked excitedly I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Of course wouldn't want it any other way now would we?" I teased

He shook his head and cleaned himself off and changed smiling the whole time. I gave him some privacy as he changed into some clothes I had. I changed myself. I burned the clothes and buried his "parents"

I called in a few favors and the adoption papers where being made as we were on our way. When I told Seth this he jumped for joy and hugged me and kissed my cheek. He called me _mom_ if I could cry I would have.

"So Seth tell me about yourself. I mean you are my son now. I think I should know things about you don't you think?" I chuckled as we drove.

"Yea well I'm Seth and I'm fourteen. I like to eat, I love the woods. I like sports like football especially. I love the colors blue and red. I'm not a shy person. I make okay grades. Drama is my favorite class to take because you don't really do anything in the class. Gym is also my favorite class cause well I love sports." He chuckled

"I like making people laugh with corny, weird, or bad-timed jokes." He explained. "What about you mom?" He asked I smiled.

"Well I'm over four hundred years old. I like to call myself a vegetarian vampire. I like the color red. I'm going to be a police officer when we get to Forks. I hope to be a good mother, and well I'm kind of on the run from the Volturi. They are like the royal family of enforcers for vampires. Seth you see I'm very special. I possess some powers and that makes the Volturi want me. I made myself disappear for a good long time and I think they think I'm dead so we should be safe. Just know that I'll lay my life down to protect you okay?" I said to him.

"I believe you mom." He said grabbing my hand. For once I felt whole. Maybe for once my life was going to be happy and safe and Seth's too.

_**Author's Note: Please Read! *Repeat but still applies***_

_ Also check my profile out if you are wanting information on my stories I usually update it regularly and post things on it all the time._

_I'm hopefully updating stories this week, so enjoy that._

_Beautiful Love, Dirty Rich will be updated this week. _

_*Any of my rated M stories will more than likely hae sex scenes. I don't think I am good at writing them so I will probably have someone do that for me. However, I will give every rated M story two chances for this site. If they get reported or deleted I will only post them once more. If it happens again I will have to go to another site. So read maturely. _

_Feel free to message me about any questions or comments. Thank you._

_sincerely, The-Major's-Lieutenant._


End file.
